


Devil's Lullaby

by royalydamned



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Parent John Winchester, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley Has Feelings (Supernatural), Crowley Just Wants To Be Loved (Supernatural), Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Post-Betrayal, Slow Burn, The Winchesters' Terrible Lives (Supernatural), Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violent Thoughts, but he tried his best, spoilers from s05e10 Abandon All Hope on, the Winchester siblings need therapy, unsupportive Dean Winchester, unsupportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalydamned/pseuds/royalydamned
Summary: "Feel like making a deal with the Devil?"Everybody who meets her says she's cold, dangerous and untouchable, no matter how harmless she seems. They say the king of the crossroads hates when somebody damages something his, but goes absolutely furious when they touch his pet, yet she can endure any kind of pain, any torture. He might be her strong spot, but she is his weak one.However Sam and Dean are are facing another apocalypse, and they don't have time to choose. Desperate to save the world, they have to meet with Crowley. Along the way, they find somebody they lost a long time ago.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

The hum of the people was louder than the music quietly playing in the background, mixing into annoying sound all around the room. Glitter from women's dresses was illuminating the light from chandelier, blinding light reflecting on their jewels. Everything was elegant and so still. Nobody was dancing. Standing in small groups, they were talking. Promoting their own business or looking for rare goods they were searching for a very long time without the fear of being recognized in the future thanks to various mask their faces were hiding behind. They all looked the same, merging into one big mass of cloth and skin. No glitter made them stand out. No diamond, no expensive metal, no luxurious dress.

A man sitting by the bar was watching them all, waiting for his own business companion to arrive. With a glass of champagne in his hand he was searching the crowd, worried and nervous. _'How am I going to know it's the right person?'_ He had asked the man who told him how to get to the important people. _'Oh, trust me you will know right away'._ He had answered with a wicked smirk that had made the poor man shrug uncomfortably.

_'He was right'_ he thought to himself when he saw a breathtaking woman make her way through the crowd and slowly walk towards him. Her hips were elegantly swaying from side to side, heels clapping against the floor, everybody was clearing her path, both out of respect and fear her persona radiated. She was well known amongst them, she gave power to most of the men and women standing in there, tricking them or seducing them to give in into the dark side. She was the devil walking amongst men. The spirit of lust and gluttony, making the weak ones fall into the dark pit she called home. And yet she was the dream everybody fell for.

Her skirts were floating behind her like a cloak. Purely red like hell fire's flames, the dress was hugging her curves and drew everybody's attention when she walked past them. Caught every eye, lurking them, making them promises without opening her mouth--convincing them their souls were worth sacrificing. From her the darkest and most bitter demands sounded like the sweetest wishes everybody was willing to grant. Just for her. For her false smile or calculated touch.

"Mr. Rosswell," she greeted him in deep calm voice, taking her own glass of champagne from the bar. Cold as a winter night, eyeing him like a wild cat watching its prey. Her nails clinked against the fragile glass like claws, so deadly sharp like her gaze, bright red lipstick leaving behind a print in the shape of her mouth when she took a small sip. Despite the fear crawling up his back, warning him about her, he couldn't resist the excitment she awoke in him with every slow calculated movement. "The name's Dianne."

He gulped and straightened his posture, trying to appeal as confident as he could, making himself look bigger and more intimidating, so desperately trying to look like he was in control, like he was stronger. Was her own confidence just an act like his poor attemnt to look more important than the world made him? Or was the threat of her connections and power as real as it could be? "Please, Raymond." He reached to shake her hand but she just looked at it, small amused smirk forming on right side of her lips, and met his gaze. The bright green eyes shining under her black shadows, red devil mask on her face hiding them even more. He wanted to see more of her skin. He wanted to see everything she was hiding under the constume, see if she looked exactly alike when she dropped the act. But nobody could touch her. The ones who did had never touched anyone after. She was dancing with the demons.

"Raymond," she tilted her head slightly, playing with his name on her tongue, sending tingles down his stomach. A few blonde curls fell to her face from a very difficult looking hairstyle on her head, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes never left his. She was hypnotizing. "Let's jump right into business, shall we?"

"Y-yes, of course" he stuttered and cleared his throat right after, to calm himself down. He could feel every last bit of self-control, leaving his mind, betraying his body. It was like she was made to make him feel nervous, distracted, unsettled.

Taking another small sip from her champagne, Dianne sat into the bar chair right next to him, crossing her legs so she could be slightly touching his shin with tip of her shoe. He drew in a sharp breath. "What makes you think you have a chance of eternal peace? When death is on their heels, people grow desperate to save themselves. Unfortunately, nobody is thinking about what comes after death when sealing the deal. What do you have, that we need?" She leant closer to him, her voice low and seductive, words sounding so sweetly delicious and yet so dangerous, bright green eyes piercing his damned soul, making him shift uncomfortably. He lost words."I-"

She was making him exceptionally nervous. Her subtle smirk, her appealing scent, her body tempting his primal wants, making it imposible to concentrate on anything but her. Her foot touching his leg, her hands a few inches from his, lips crooked into a vile smirk. She was all over his mind, numbing his senses to everything but her presence. "Have you heard about the Winchesters?" He could see a slight change in her face. She clenched her jaw tightly, he could see she was trying to calm down, her grip on the glass tightening.

"What about them?" she asked in professionally masked calmness and forced a small smile, but he saw something in her eyes shift. She seemed like the blood was boiling inside her veins.

"I heard-" he started but stopped, carefully looking around them to be sure no praying ears were listening and leaned in closer. "I heard that they are working with angels, trying to kill Lucifer and advert an Apocalypse."

"You want to tell me, that two stupid humans are really planning to kill Lucifer and stop the apocalypse before it even begins?"

''Well it already kind of began. Lucifer is free from-''

"Yes, yes I know that" she interrupted him, waving her hand between their faces kind of annoyed, and pulled away from him. He bit his lower lip in disappointment. Her closeness was so addicting. "I work in hell, when Satan is let lose I usually know about it."

For a little while there was a heavy silence between them. He could see her thinking, lost somewhere in the past, memories swimming everywhere through her mind. She was supporting her head with her hand, deep in thoughts. He didn't know what to do with his body so he let his eyes kept roam all over hers, nervously playing with his fingers. But he was too scared to break the silence. He was too afraid to interrupt her, but he knew she wouldn't speak up anytime soon. He already missed the sound of her voice.

"So" he cleared her throat quietly, unsure, playing with his fingers in a nervous manner "may I-" Her head suddenly shot up and the words in his mouth got lost on his tongue as the green gaze pierced through him.

"May you what?" she snapped, the calm facade crumbling visibly.

"Does the deal stand?"

"Your deal was set ten years ago. The I formation you just gave me has no value. Enjoy the enternal damnation," she deadpanned coldly and stood up. The terror of reality fell on him. The undescribeable fear and hopelessnes when he knew his destiny clutheched his stomach, making him feel like throwing up. Desperation clouded his judgment, making him oblivious to any consequences.

"Wait!" he called out little more loudly the he intended to get her attention again. "You-you can't!"

A flash of fury crossed her beautiful face, lips forming into a scowl but within a second it was gone, just a cold anger in her eyes. Ice that was much more dangeroud that fire, ice that burned more painfully. "What did you say? That I can't?" She asked disbelievingly, raising her voice enough to silence the whole room and make them watch the fury in her slowly rise in dread.   
"I gave you and most of these people in here the best ten years of your lives just like that" she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped a little. She knew she wasn't the one giving them the money, the power nor the success, but she knew she was important. She was the bridge thanks to whom Hell was getting full of bastard like the man right in front of her. Perverts, liars, the trash of human race.   
"Your odds of getting out of that deal was even smaller then the odds of you ever being successful without our help. You didn't give me what I needed, so why should give you what you want? Because you said please?" she spit out the last word, disgusted, like it was rotten, ill-tasting.

He didn't answer again, just gulped and tried to steady his shaking hands. A flash of realization crossed her features.

"Oh, is that what you thought? That you'll beg nicely? Or were you planning to threaten me? Why? Because I'm just a human?" Now she inched dangerously close to his face, he could smell her parfume again, her shampoo, feel her breath against his skin. She smelled so delicious, felt so hot. Her closness jolten his every nerve despite the threat of enternal misery, he hated how she made him feel. But he couldn't help to love it. "I'm sorry to disappoint, _Raymond_ ," his name left her mouth with mocking poison, sending shivers down his spine. A vile, vile woman. "Mercy is not my speciality."

"Please," he breathed out weakly, frightened and hopeless, desperately trying to save himself from enternal torture, willing to throw away everything. His pride, his status and even his dignity. His end was getting near, he could hear hellhounds barking in his dreams. "I'll do anything. I'll _give_ you anything."

Pulling back, she straightened herself, with elegance of a swan and bitter maliciousness, leaving yet another person alone and terrified, with a promise of endless pain and fear. Punishing yet another human scum, and oh, how much she loved the sight of them breaking apart.

Finishing her champagne in one swing, she turned to him, devilish smile playing on her lips, clearly teasing him, enjoying every second of her sinister fun. "You already gave me your soul, what more can I ask?" she said quietly and left the room, everybody swiftly jumping out of her way.

The weather was warm outside. Slight breeze was playing with her blonde hair, and she could smell rain in the air, the atmosphere muting out the sounds inside. Her conscience long gone after years of listening to helpless cries and pleads, she paid no mind to the man, falling down on his knees, sobbing violently back inside.

She groaned, annoyance from the encounter and unbearable whining stuck in her head getting to her and ruining any sign of good mood she had left, headache starting to pound in her temples, and reached into her bra pulling a phone out of it, letting Crowley know the new-found information.   
They didn't know, of course they didn't, everything around Lucifer put hell into utter chaos, madness spreading amongst the demons as they were awaiting the Devil's return, but the complete disgust and pure malice would never let her to break the man's deal. She enjoyed punishing his kind the most, their screams were so sweet as the pride and cockiness they had slowly left their bodies, leaving them sobbing violently, begging to stop, but the pain just increased with every moment. She heard their voices echoing through hell, their soft aftermaths accompanying her as she drifted to sleep, like a dreadful Devil's lullaby.

A soft sound behind her startled her slightly, but she didn't move. As calmly as possible she reached into her skirt, thumb tracing the smooth lacy fabric around her thigh until it found thin blade subtly hidden there in case of danger, which she faced quite often, and swiftly turned around, the sharp point gleaming threateningly, but no one was there.  
A tired sigh escaped her lips, it had been a very long day and she felt exhaustion taking over her body. Her feet were swollen and aching, each step hurt more and more and her scalp was all sore from the way her hair were styled, pulling the roots of her hair uncomfortably the whole day. It all made her more nervous than usual and she couldn't wait until she's back.

She straightened her back and took a calming breath. It was almost over, but until then, nobody could see her out of place. Nobody could see her scared, restless, or even in the slightest discomfort. It might be her pride, screaming inside not to let anyone know that she is really just a helpless person or the undying need to be the best, to please and be praised. The desire to be perfect, to suit Crowley, more like an accessory than a partner, a person.

Forgetting everything that startled her just a few minutes ago, she put the knife back, covering up any sign of the small weapon under her dress and turned to face a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes, so close to her face she couldn't see anything else. How could she not notice someone standing behind her, so very close she felt their presence all around her, unable to escape. She wanted to scream, push them away, but before she could react in any way, two fingers touched her forehead, their fingerprints brushing against her skin so surprisingly gently, and she felt her knees giving up under her weight, body falling onto the ground and consciousness into the darkness, but before she could hit the pavement beneath her, the stranger's arms caught her.


	2. Chapter One - Reunited

A strange familiarity surrounded her senses, making her feel weirdly safe in the new unknown place. The leather sticking onto her skin, vibrating with raving engine, rock music playing loudly everywhere, rumbling feeling deep in her chest, so oddly nostalgic.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the car, old smell of so many scents combined stuck in her nose, but before she could even stretch out the hands tied behind her back, a cold steel was pressed against her face, a silent threat in the eyes of a woman before her. Her lips were in a firm line, concentration and confidence written all over her round face. Dianne could only smirk in response, before freezing completely as the man in the front seat turned around.

"You're lucky our truck was full, it could have been worse," he stated nonchalantly, scanning her with his eyes, before turning back around, facing the road.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, head now pounding from the burning feeling growing in her body, too many intense feelings overcoming her at once. She couldn't burst, not ever, especially not now, tied in the back seat with a knife right next to her face, like a trophy about to me exchanged, as her brothers sat so close to grab, to hurt, to punch and scream at, but it seemed like they didn't know. They didn't recognize her, and for the strangest reasons it hurt, until she remembered the mask covering most of her face.

"Do you usually kidnap beautiful women like me, or is it just this time?" she teased, moving around her half of the back seat, carefully but calculated, like a cat glozing around it's owner to snatch a particular thing it's been eyeing, and tugged on the ropes her hands were tied with. _Too tight._

"Don't get cocky, we know who you are," said the driver in a deep voice, sparing just a single glance on her through his rearview mirror, before focusing on the road again. His face firm and concentrated, Dianne could see he was bothered, deep down anxiety was siezing him without a break, like he carried the whole world on his shoulders. He looked so old and troubled, she almost wouldn't recognize him if his face didn't stay craved in her memory.

"If you want to do business, all you have to do is ask, no need for such," she visibly tugged the rope behind her back, her eyes gesturing towards the woman next to her. "extreme measures."

"But we are not. You will take us to your boss, we will take what we need and nobody gets hurt," replied the woman next to her without even looking her direction. Dianne clenched her jaw so tightly it hurt, but didn't let her anger show. She was no object to be used for blackmailing and she refused to be treated as such. If they only knew what she clould do, the danger she carried within her. Temper more fragile than a timed bomb, threatening to explode any minute and yet they dared to tie her up and stick knife to her face. Like it would scare her, like it would frighten her into cooperation.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but my boss doesn't give two shits about his people, you aren't exactly sharp minds, are you?" Sam huffed out a small chuckle. It was obvious she was lying, somehow she believed they truly didn't know her, hadn't heard of her and the series of unfortunate events that happend to people who's behaviors wasn't to her taste.

"You are right, unfortunately, he was proven to have a soft spot for his righ hand."

"You're making shit up," she spat.

"Really? Tell that to those two witches found tore into pieces," he gave her a strange look. She couldn't quite place it, read the emotions. It seemed so careless and bored and yet, his eyes were so disturbed. "Those men who lost their arms, had their eyes poked out, tongues ripped out or fingers cut off." Dianne fought a proud smirk that was creeping onto her face simply by the bare memory of those times. She still saw the scenery so vividly like it was only a few hours ago, the sounds they made loud in her ears again in sadistically pleasing song.

"I told them not to touch me, he warned them," she whispered, voice low and frightening. It would make any man shrug in discomfort, but not the Winchesters. It takes much more to scare them. "Nobody touches me, they all should know that, _you_ should know that." The only answer she got was an unaffected smirk, slowly pushing her into madness. "If you hurt me you will regret the day you were born, he will make sure of it," she gritted through her teeth, snapping the last few words.

"Listen princess, you help us and nobody's gonna regret anything. Clear?" She glared at the driver, her lip twitching dangerously. Her whole situation was humiliating, disgracing. She was supposed to be the one holding them captive, she was supposed to be laughing into their faces as they gaped at her in shock. Hear them plead for her forgiveness.

"I will never betray him."

"Nobody's asking you to. Just be nice and quiet, we will be taking care of the rest."

Dianne wanted to bite back, like she always did. Fighting just not to give up, for the dignity, the pride. Snapping and defending herself just because it felt right to make it harder for everyone. However in this very situation, she knew she couldn't, her options were limited and she felt so disgustingly helpless. As she hadn't for a very long time. She needed to wait for the right time, to calm down.

The ride wasn't long but when they finally arrived in front of Crowley's mansion it was already dark and cool outside. Small moon was shining weakly on the car, but the stars were nowhere to be found. She saw a light in a few windows and wondered, if he was at least slightly worried about her being so late to come back. Has he sent someone to search for her? Has he called her but she hadn't known because they took her phone? Is he angry? The thought of Crowley screaming and knocking things over, as he wasn't sure where she was and what was done to her filled her chest with pure delight and affection. His possessivness taking hold of him, his face turning red with rage everytime something didn't go like he wanted, when something happened. When someone touched her.

Chills creeped up her back when she remembered last time situation like that happened, pleasantly shivering with excitement she smirked slyly, imagining what would he do to the Winchesters after this. What she would do once she had them exactly where she wanted them, like she had dreamed for a long time.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" the woman next to her spat, eyeing her with strange discomfort, as if she was seated next to a mad woman. And maybe she was.Her sanity could be questioned, and it was by all of the unlucky bastards foolish enough to taste her fury. To see the insane glimpse in her eyes as she laughed, so hard and yet still not geniuely enough, the sound craving itself deep into everybody's brains, to haunt them at night. Maybe she was dangerous because she was a maniac, but she didn't look like one, and it made her even more frightening. 

"Alright, move," comanded the woman when she opened the door for her, unreadable expression on her face, and grabbed her by the elbow, grip a little too strong. Dianne would never let her know it hurt her, she would never delight her in such a way.

"What a getleman, thank you," she responded, bloody red lips pulled into a teasing grin, so suggestive it made Maya's blood boil. So shameless, but how could she expect anything else from a person such as her, when she thought life was a game and nothing was truly serious. The comments and remarks only made her scowl, the furious twist of her face greatly pleasing her captive.   
"Is that a gun on my back or are you just really happy to be near me?" Dianne's body provocatively pushed closer into the steel on her back, pushing the other woman into complete madness as she backed away from her, completely flustered.

"You're lucky we need you," she hissed, cheeks flaming as she tried to keep her calm, pushing the gun more firmly into Dianne's back and kept distance between their bodies.

_Interesting_.

"Easy Maya, pass her to me, you can wait here, we wouldn't want to put you in more danger." Hastily, the dark haired woman let go of her, passing her to Dean as if she was a bomb and they were afraid to set her off. Dianne battled the disappointment of losing her new favorite toy, just as she discovered all the weak spots she wasn't even trying to hide. She wasn't easy to read, she wasn't an open book, it was better, easier, every important information was already written on the cover, leaving very little to the curiosity of peeling off the layers and unraveling secrets and weaknesses she tried to hide. Exactly like a novel, with summary revealing the plot before anyone had the chance to read it. Somehow, exactly her obviousness was what brought delight to Dianne with every uneasy reaction.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"You helped enough, I wouldn't ever force you to spend more time with her." Dianne let out an offended sound, opening her mouth in overly dramatic gesture. If she had known she could annoy them into letting her go she would have started playing much sooner.

"She's not coming with us? Pity," she whined. "I will miss you, we should meet up sometime." The bright red heat on her cheeks made Dianne only laugh out loud, receiving a firm nudge towards the gate.

"Cut it out," Dean warned, firmly pressing his own gun against her back as they walked away from their stunned friend. She smirked, the secret tug of her lips invisible to the other two men in the darkness as much as the wave of excitement that crashed through her as they were getting closer to the luxurious entrance. The real fun was about to begin, because she really wanted to see, how they intended to do it. Everything.   
Their plan had several issues they either chose to ignore or were stupid enough not to notice. She could only count them in her mind, guessing which one would fail them first.   
Two people breaking into a mansion full of demons, with most likely nothing but shotguns full of salt, paint and holy water was surely the hill they would die on. Dianne knew all of Crowley's minions were stupid, witnessing their inability to do anything properly everyday, but numbers were still numbers and her brothers weren't invincible, especially with such limited resources. 

However, a hint of doubt settled in her stomach, an unfamiliar feeling she hadn't felt in so long, spreading uncertainty through her mind as she remembered how they got her. The piercing blue eyes, and soft touch on her forehead, gentle fluttering sound before it all went down.   
Maybe she had been foolish herself, forgetting about such important thing as well. About the threat demons faced, about the weapons that could kill them. _Angels._

"How did you do it?" she hissed through her teeth, sharply turning around to face the men behind her, loose strands of hair slapping them across the face.

"Did what?" Dean asked, unphased by the sudden question.

"Angels. You're working for angels." They weren't there for business, she suddenly realized, they were hunters, they had always been hunters and killed, they had never talked. The whole time she though she was ahead of them, silently laughing into their faces, while she had been missing the threat. She was toying with them, thinking they are not armed enough, meanwhile they had angel blades hidden in their trunk.

"We ain't working for anyone."

"You lied, you want to kill him!" she shouted, trying to break free, struggling against his arms, not caring about the gunpoint pressed against her.

"Damn well I want to kill that son of a bitch," he said, adjusting his hold on her so she can't move anymore and untied her hands. "Unfortunately, we have more important things on our mind now."

"Am I supposed to believe you? Do I look stupid?"

"You look like you have no choice so make them open the gate, take us to your boss and we will come back to kill you two after the job is done, deal?" He smiled at her, face fake and mocking. Dianne pushed the burning urge to spit in his face and shook off his hands, walking towards the huge entrance.

Another issue -- they expected her to do exactly what they wanted. To let them in, knowing their hidden intentions. To lead them to Crowley, putting him in such a situation while she was supposed to always protect him, sacrifice herself, but as much as she tried to see the best way out, to figure out the plan in which she could ensure that no matter what happens, she could warn him, ensure his escape, she saw none.

"Open the gate," she called into the speaker and after that, it buzzed open, letting her in.   
"You left me there," Dianne snapped at the couple of demons coming her way, to either greet her or calm her down. They must have known they were in trouble, careful steps heading her way and she could read the panicked thoughts all over their expressions. She wanted to play with them, scare them, see the absolute horror and entertain herself after everything that had gone down in the past few hours, but she couldn't. She faced much more important problems and found herself in situation that trapped her in the corner. "Which one of you idiots was supposed to pick me up?"

"We found your driver dead, figured out something had happend."

"We contacted Crowley," the second one interrupted, as if the other forgot an important detail. Like the fact Crowley knew would make calmer, that it would save them.

"Yes, he said it's fine. That you'd apparently come a little late-"

"He did?" The pair in front of her nodded. There was third issue with the Winchester plan, one she forgot herself -- Crowley was always prepared for everything. There had always been a plan, multiple plans, making sure every odd went to his favor, that no matter what neither him nor her would be harmed or in danger. They underestimated his intelligence, his wit, maybe because they didn't know him, but perhaps because they were too cocky to think about how he got where he was, how he got what he had. She didn't know how possibly he could know about them, about their plans, but she was sure he was prepared, that she could confidently take them in and watch them fail, capture them and have them in their mercy. Everything was suddenly right, going like it was suppposed to go. "Well, I am here then. He was right."   
The demons looked at each other, confused and slightly unsettled as the rage they were expecting didn't come, overlooking the two hunters sneaking behind them, knives flashing dangerously in the dim light of the moon, completely oblivious to their upcoming demise.   
"You're starting to bore me," she stated, sounding uninterested as ever, watching the light flash under their skin as the two men behind them put blades through their throats, sending them to eternal darkness as their vessels fell to the ground, without any life left in them anymore. "Idiots."

"Maybe if you won't do anything stupid, we might even let you live later." Sam turned to her, taking the knife out of the lifeless body, wiping it clear on his sleeve.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to do such a mistake." It should have made them uncomfortable, yet she got no reaction. They seemed to ignore her every attempt to distract them, annoy them, throw them off and it made her want to go even harder. To push until they snapped, play the game they wanted to play, see who could win.

"Alright, move or I will tie you up again."

"Promise? That sounds -- Ouch!" she yelped when Dean grabbed her, harshly as if he was handling a hare, not a woman, and pushed her towards the entrance.

Inside a heavy smell of sulphur filled their noses, as the air was marked by hell's scent interweaving with subtle copper odor of blood. Sam's face twisted in disgust the second he took a deep breath, burying his nose to the crook of his elbow as he tried to get used to breathing inside. If it affected the other bother as well, he didn't show it, holding Dianne tightly and securely, pushing her in front of him like a shield.   
She remember when they first came into the mansion, the calming scent of old wood and abandoned furniture, the darkness inside as sunshine struggled to come through the dirty glass of windows. She still could see the dust flying through the air like small snowflakes in the night, making her cough violently as she struggled to breathe and the footsteps her shoes printed into the dirt on the floor.  
Now it was used, cleaned, and yet barely changed. Antique wooden furniture was now shining and full of bottles with expensive liquor, which they would always drink during their quiet evenings, the dirty rugs had been replaced by the finest, most expensive ones, handmade and of best quality, covering the damaged wood placed on the floor, hiding their age and true appearance.

They moved quietly, no loose panel creaked under their weight, betraying them and warning everyone like an alarm. The whole house was in complete silence, letting them sneak inside, without anyone knowing, without anyone noticing. Giving them the advatage of surprise.

"Sammy," Dean whispered cautiously, yanking Dianne abruptly to stop, making her hiss at him, annoyed. "Go, to the power source, I'll take care of the rest." Sam only nodded and headed a different direction with quick steps, a bag on his shoulder clinking with every movement.

_Very stealthy,_ she rolled her eyes. 

"You're joking," she breathed out, eyes fixated on the tall mean disappearing behind a corner.

"Are you done? I regret not gagging you." Dean didn't even look at her, scanning every room for any sign of movement, only to find nothing but their own shadows following them quietly. She wondered where all of the Crowley's minions were. 

"There would be no fun in that."

"I'm not having fun either way, so at least shut up."

_Oh sweet brother,_ Dianne thought as she watched him put down the pistol just to start drawing a devil's trap on one of the rugs. _You will dearly regret those words._

The opportunity to be impulsive presented itself to her, the gun almost shining next to him, urging her to pick it up, to aim it at him, but not yet. She had to trust Crowley, she had to play the part he assigned her now. As a bait, as their key inside. See where it was going to lead them. 

A complete darkness swallowed the house, as the youngest brother cut the electric wires, any chance of acting on her impulsive thoughts disappearing with the light, and a pair of heavy steps hurried to them.   
"We're ready," Sam stated, pulling out a gun of his own, pointing it at a doorway on the opposite side of the room as Dean got a hold of her again.

_Crowley has a plan,_ she reminded herself, feeling a gunpoint pressed to her temple. _Crowley has a plan,_ she repeated, pushing the worries and fear of what they could do now. _Crowley has a plan,_ echoed in her her head again as she watched his silhouette come nearer and nearer with every quiet step, until he stopped few feet away from them, hands nonchalantly in his pockets, a confident cocky smirk on his face. An expression she hoped for, the expression she deep down knew she'd see. A reassurance.

_Crowley always has a plan._

"It's Crowley right?" the youngest Winchester asked, pointing his gun at him with unwavering determination, but the demon didn't even flinch, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as his eyes lingered on Dianne, silent conversation between them as if they were reading each other's minds.

"So the Hardy boys have finally found me. Took you long enough," he spoke up, eyes flicking between the two tall men, unbothered, confident, like they were playing one of his games of wits without even knowing. "I hope you were gentle with her, I wouldn't want any damage on my most prized possession."

Sam scoffed at the remark, watching him carefully as he took a few steps forward, coming closer and closer the the hidden trap they planted for him.  
Dianne gasped in alarm, warning him about the danger just a few inches away from his foot, making him stop abruptly and look around. When his eyes caught the crumbled corner of the rug, he chuckled dryly, almost as if he didn't believe he was almost deceived in such a manner, and threw the rug away, revealing a devil's trap spray-painted on the bottom.

"Seriously-" Dean cursed so quietly under his breath she barely heard it, and pressed the cold metal more firmly into her head, thinking she was an insurance, their secret trick for negotiation. Like he'd give up anything just to get her back.

She wished.

"Do you have any idea, how much this rug costs?" the demon asked in displeased voice, dusting off his hands from unexisting dirt, but his face showed no signs of real anger. He was almost amused, quietly enjoying the situation. 

Suddenly, the hands sizing her disappeared, their guns falling onto the ground with loud clank as two demons took hold of them. The Winchesters tried to struggle against the strong grips of the demons, but unsuccessfully. They were in their power now, just like she wanted, just like she hoped for for a long time. It was about to get fun.

With a few long steps Dianne came to Crowley's side, the sound of her heels muted by the soft carpets under her feet, and took his offered hand with a smile. His eyes carefully scanned her whole body, almost like he was trying to look for something, a slight frown on his face he cupped her cheeks with palms surprisingly gently to check her throat and face for any injuries. A small startled breath escaped her mouth under the warm contact of their skin, how his fingers brushed against the side of her neck, her collarbones, how he took her wrists, inspecting them for agressive marks that could have stayed there from being tied up.

"I'm fine," she whispered, unable to take eyes from his thumb gently caressing the subtle red lines around her wrists, something in her stomach pleasantly tingling at the unexpected care.

_He was worried._ Dianne almost smiled.

"Good, I like my things in perfect condition," he said and let go of her hands, gaze turning to the two hunters watching the scene from the other side of the room, crushing Dianne's high hopes about the simple gesture with that sentence. Her naive thinking hurting her once again. "What a beautiful family reunion, isn't it? We do have a lot of feelings to unpack here, but maybe not now, I'd recommend a profesional after all this is over."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Dean snapped in annoyance, giving up the struggling, rather standing still, trying to mask any emotion, not to show it to the demon. Trying to apperar strong, unbreakable. 

"Ah," Crowley responded quietly, almost cruel smirk creeping on his lips, his gaze slowly turning back to Dianne. "It's been so long, hasn't it? All those years you simply forgot your biggest betrayal and yet, you were the only ones she was thinking about. About revenge."

"What?"

He was right, this was the moment she wanted ever since he knew her. The moment she dreamed about, where she could look them into their face, and hurt them, betray them the same way they betrayed her, before slowly killing them.   
_He did this for me,_ she realized, warmth spreading inside of her chest. _He knew they'd suffer by seeing me helping the enemy, that they'd feel guilty for everything._

_Always giving me whatever I want._

Dianne looked at him, slightly hesitating, but meeting his encouraging eyes, every doubt left her body. She knew he was going to enjoy it as much as she would, having one more secret weapon, because he knew, he was certain that no matter what, they would never hurt them if they knew who she was, that they wouldn't dare to touch him under the threat of her being put in danger because of it.   
She slowly reached to take off her mask, the trinkets, ribbons and rough parts pulling her hair, messing it up even more than the unexpected trip the two of them took her on, and threw it carelessly aside, feeling bare all of a sudden, with nothing to protect her identity anymore.

"Dee?" Dean whispered, voice almost breaking as he caught a sight of the person he thought he would never see again. "What have you done to her?" he yelled, struggling against the arms holding him like he suddenly had any chance of escape. It was right like she wanted to. A torture she wished for, but only a taste of what was really awaiting them, of what she truly had in mind. 

"Don't!" she hissed, nails digging into her palms from how strong she gripped them, the name, long forgotten, dead almost, awaking unpleasants memories she buried away, locked up so she never had to face them again. "Don't call me that."

"You son of a bitch, I swear once I find out what you did to her-"

"What?" Crowley chuckled. "You're going to kill me? Was the plan any different before?" The brothers didn't answer, stabbing him with murderous glances, trying to make sense of the situation they found themselves in. Trying to understand, to reach out to the woman standing right in front of them, thinking she is the girl they used to know, the girl they left behind all those years ago.   
"If it makes you feel any better, it was nothing nonconsensual, I am a gentleman after all." It felt like Crowley planned his words long ago, thinking about what to say to hit all the weaks spots, to push the right buttons and drive them mad. Plant the image of their beloved sister doing the most sinful things with him, a monster they hunt down and kill. 

"You-" Dean struggled again, teeth gritted in anger as he watched Dianne come closer to the demon, letting him put his arm around her waist. She enjoyed the sheer hopelessness and anger in their eyes. How they couldn't recognize her. The refusal of the facts presented in front of them. "Don't touch her."

"Oh?" he smirked in response, slowly trailing his fingers from her waist, teasingly caressing her hip until he stopped his hand on her ass. "Like this?" Wicked grin played on his lips, savoring the view of them fighting, squirming, hating the sight of their sister in his hands, touched in such an intimate way right in front of their eyes. How she let him. How completely submitted she was to him, not even a hint of disgust or unwillingness on her face. 

"Whatever he did to you," Sam told her quietly, the soft pleading look in the eyes of her little brother almost broke something in her, but she couldn't give in into such pathetic nostalgia. "We can help, we are a family."

"We haven't been a family in a long time, Sammy," she spat his name in disgust, a bitter taste in her mouth with the memories it all brought back. She didn't want to remember them, not the good ones, not the bad ones. All the nice moments they shared clouded by the darkness and pain that followed, the terror it all out her through.   
Crowley was the only one she had, the only one she could trust, the only one she needed. He was the one that pulled her out of her misery, gave her purpose, power. The one who protected her, came back for her, cared for her. Crowley gave her eveything she needed, everything she wanted and desired and more, expecting only loyalty and complete devotion in return. The only things she could give, but only a fragment of what she was really willing to give him. 

"While this is nice and all, I think you came here for something else, am I right? This" the demon interrupted, pulling out the Colt from his suit, the gun fitting perfectly into his hand as he provocatively showed if off to his captives, quietly laughing into their faces, mocking the position they were in. "This is what it's all about."

One of the most powerful weapons, mythical legendary, and right in their hands. Crowley had every advantage, he could kill them once and for all as he aimed the gun at them, finger ready to pull the trigger any moment, end their life right there and then. Get rid of couple of most famoust hunters ready to take him down. 

Two shots echoed through the empty building and Dianne flinched before she could control her reaction, eyes snapping shut. An unwanted reflex, the last sign of weakness as her mind suddenly refused to see the two men in front of her killed, while it was something she dreamed about during the nights. 

Slowly she opened her eyes, searching for the lifeless bodies of her brothers lying in front of her, but she found them staring at her, confused and startled, free from the grasps of Crowley's bodyguards who took the shots instead of them. Now it was clear, they became the figures in his game of survival, they needed them, and everything else could wait.

"We need to talk, privately," Crowley grabbed Dianne's wrist, leading her away into his office, gesturing for the two men to follow them. Hastily, they did. 


	3. Chapter Two - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet the consequences of their past and Dianne has to face the annoying feeling of humanity she swore she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Supernatural finale broke me but not as much as the drama that followed, making me physically incapable of creating anything from how heartbroken and angry I was. Thank god I can write a story of my own and completely ignore that thing, whatever it was.

Silence and tension surrounded the three siblings as as they walked into an elegant room, walls decorated with dark wood and antique furniture, air lingering with a scent so subtly similiar to a church over the harsh smell of sulphur.  
She could feel the intense stare of her brothers' eyes on her, judging and wondering, making false assuptions desperately trying to connect the impossible, rejecting the only truth in front of them. That their sister stood against them willingly. That she decided to go down the path of evil, against everything they had been taught, against everything they had stood for. A Winchester would never serve anybody, they would have never submit to anyone, act on orders and lose their free will. And by no means would they serve hell. Yet here she was, standing by Crowley's side like a dog, loyal and dedicated, willing to do anything, ready to lay her life for him. She wasn't ashamed, she had no reason to be. Survival, preservation, they all made her act a way her teenage self would rather die than take, but now she knew better. Learned to take pride in the status she gained.

"Ok, what the hell," Dean's rough voice resounded through the room as they stepped over the doorway, breaking the tense silence between them like a hollow glass, and firmly grabbed her by her forearm, forcing her to turn around. "I can't believe I let you play us like this," he gritted through his teeth, the grip on her hand painfully tightening, as he tried to filter his emotions. Dianne ignored it, she was better than to let her reaction show.

A dry chuckle escaped her lips, finally a response after a long time facing him, gaze strong and unwavering, holding her ground and bearing his sharp hateful gaze back with the same intensity. It was her moment to start breaking them, cut them deeper and deeper with every cruel look and evil smile. "We're not done playing, idiots."

A flash of hurt appeared in his eyes, but it was gone sooner than Dianne could ever think of regretting her words. Before she could feel the weakening feeling of longing under the betrayed gazes of the two men. They were supposed to feel like this. That was the plan, the thing she dreamed of for so long now presented in front of her so easily so perfectly, yet it didn't feel as amazing, as fulfilling as it was supposed to. Instead it just drained her, every small feeling of victorious ecstasy followed by the dark aftermath of unwanted memories it brought up. Feelings she got rid of too long ago.

"You got us at first, I admit that, but I'm not going to be lead on anymore. I don't know where or how you found her body, but if you don't get out right now I swear--" the oldest Winchester almost growled his last words, jaw tight, his teeth scraping against each other with every syllable that left his mouth.

"What? What will you do, Dean-o?" Dianne tilted her head in challenge, smile filled with mockery while her eyes sparked in interest, wondering and guessing if they would ever surprise. "Kill me? Hurt me?" Huffing out a cruel laugh, she shook her head, their reactions too predictable, too identical to the others. Never as startling, as impulsive as she'd love to see.

"Get out her body," Sam told her firmly, towering over her frame. Not the sweet child, not the scared boy she knew anymore, but someone new, more confident, more _dangerous_. She liked that.

"Are you serious right now?" Dianne asked in disbelief, the statement sounding like a stupid joke.

"He said get out of your sister's body you scumbag!" Dean yelled, yanking her arm harshly towards him, making her crash roughly against his chest.

"I can't believe it took you such a long time to come to this bullshit of a conclusion! What do you have instead of brain? I swear I've seen smarter pigeons--"

"I think this is quite enough," Crowley's calm voice cut her off, as he slowly approached the trio, his shoes clapping theatrically in the sudden silence.

"You think we wouldn't notice?"

"Well apparently not," the demon mocked almost wearily. "If I wanted to trick you, I would have send her into your open arms."

The brothers exchanged an uneasy look, undeniable sense unfortunately in his words, but they couldn't believe him. They longed for the truth, only to answer their biggest question, to exactly know what was happening in front of them.  
Dean's grasp weakened as he pondered about Crowley's words for a moment, leaving Dianne the opportunity to break free and return to the demon's side, just like she was always supposed to.

"What did you do to her?"

"Like I said, nothing she wouldn't want." There was a short pause, only a noise of the smack of his lips, almost as he was trying to taste his next words before speaking. "Look, you don't have a say in what happens in here, especially not about what Dianne here will do next."

"Oh, but you do?" Dean spat, throwing his arm towards the two in an agressive gesture.

"Yes," Crowley answered simply, leveling the pair in front of him with a lazy look. "According to one - well written paper may I add - I own her. Body and soul, for as long as I find her services...to my taste, you might say."

"You sold your soul?" Sam asked, his voice now lowering into a low comforting tone, the aftertaste of pity foul in her ears.

"You brainwashed her," the other Winchester jumped in before anyone could answer.

"No, but I'm sure she'd prefer it, over remembering daddy Winchester and all that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means," she hissed at him, hinting at all the childhood things he forced himself to forget, ignore or not adress. All the stuff they had to endure and never deserved, still he dared to act surprised, offended in her presence. He knew nothing at all.

"We can get you out out of here, just say something, anything," the tall man begged, pleadingly looking into her eyes as his voice no louder than a whisper, his words only meant for her. Invisible hand squeezed her throat at his pained expression, forgetting the betrayal and anger for a brief second, the long undying desire to fall back into their arms taking over her head, almost making her break. Just for the little boy she saw in the man's eyes. The one her old self used to know.

But she couldn't. Her weak sentiment won't let them off without suffering, won't let them just walk back in and desperately play heroes after what they had done. After how much they had hurt her. No, she couldn't let herself be soft.

She forced a cruel grin onto her face, looking deep into her brother's eyes, persuading not only him, but also herself, about the certainty reflecting in her gaze, and let out a dry laugh. "Worry about the people you actually give a shit about."

"What did he do to you?" Sam murmed, almost to himself, lost deep in thought as he looked at her.

"Secceeded where you failed." The men still didn't believe it. They didn't believe the girl they knew, the one they remembered, so much like their mother with bright eyes and playful smile turned into such a malicious princess, with no campassion found anywhere in her heart. How could they accept it, a compelete stranger with a familiar face, the one that they saw in their dreams. The one they cried over one too many times. A face that lost its spark, a smile that lack the familiar warmth, instead a girl they knew a woman who stole her body.

"I don't know what happened, hell I wish I did, but we know that something's wrong. Dee would have never turn her back to her family, she would never kill a human, she-"

" _She_ sounds hella boring, don't you think? A little daddy's soldier, just like you _plaid-boys_ , but Dee is dead, and oh, believe that Dianne is much more fun."

Crowley smiled to himself in the backgroud, comfortably leaning against his desk as he observed the scene, a strange satisfaction as he watched the pain in the two men's faces, so deliciously pleasing to see them squirm. An outcome he promised her so long ago, the one he planned even though he would never admit it. It was almost perfect.

"I don't believe this for a second, _you_ ," Dean said turning to Crowley sharply, burning anger glowing in his eyes, "what did you do to her?" He sighed in response, tiredly lifting his eyes as the hunter harshly grabbed him by the collar, lifting his feet a few inches above the floor. They refused to acknowledge the blame they carried, to admit they do have a part in this run of events.

"Lot of things, but oh you should have heard her. No complaints, clearly," the demon smirked, the wicked twist of his lips accompanied by his perverted taunts, pushing the angry man into oblivion. Devious sparks dancing in his gaze as every little thing he did or said provoked Dean Winchester into violence as Crowley feasted on his reactions. The way he squeezed his fist so tight it turned white in front of his face, fighting an inner battle within himself whether to beat the cocky grin off his face or control himself.  
Before he could decide, something yanked the collar of his jacket, sending him stumbling a few steps from the unfazed demon, only to see a face between them. A gaze just like his own, but the eyes as green and cold as when he's looking into the mirror angry and dedicated to something he set into his mind.

"Don't touch him." Her tone was no longer warning. It was threatening, almost promising a sure pain.

"Why are you protecting him?" Dean growled and looked at him sharply, stabbing something through him in his own imagination, searching for someone he used to know.

"Because unlike someone, I am loyal."

"What is that even supposed to-"

"Alright I think I've had enough, one can take just so much drama," Crowley's calm voice interrupted, pulling the blonde towards him by her elbow until she crashed into his side with her hip. She fit with him like a puzzle, he would never let her go, yet he wanted to play, to see what would they do being forced to make exactly the same decision they had to years ago. "Why don't we spice it up? I will keep this," he showed them the Colt in his hands, the important weapon, the only chance they had right now to save the whole world. "and you get to walk away from here one happy family or you take the Colt and I keep my pet like it's supposed to be." On the other hand, family, blood. Morality against feelings, the ultimate choice of a hero, and they were, or so they though. So the world perceived them. The heroes and the destructors.

"What's the catch?" the youngest Winchester asked, lifting his chin almost in challenge.

"Catch? This is a choice. Think about it like the trolley problem, there are no right answers, are there."

"Or we just kill you and take both."

"Please," Crowley chuckled dryly at Sam's statement leveling them with challenging look. Like they really believed it would be that easy, that boring. "She won't go with you if you kill me, she's very bloodthirsty this one, ready to avenge me, but might if I tell her to."

This was far too familiar in her eyes, a precious thing, an object they came for and needed, or one person, a family. The necessary sacrifice, the unavoidable betrayal. The burden of a hero, of someone trying to be right, to be good and always choose the greater cause, something bigger, more important than them, or so she though.

"And why that would be?" Sam's jaw clenched in effort not to charge at him, to control himself unlike his brother.

"Every good pet obeys its master, if you train it right." The men visibly stiffened in disgust at the statement. "Alright, I think that had been enough playing, you really can't go along with a game, can you."

"Doesn't seem like a game to me," murmed Dean angrily, stabbing the demon with his sharp glare. The gross comments, shameless jokes, it made his blood boil, slowly making him go insane. Yet Dee didn't seem phased by his words, smiling almost the same way on each and every one. No fighting, no resistance in her face.

"That's because you're boring, clearly. Look if it weren't for your family drama, I wouldn't have Dianne here right now," he smirked, caressing her arm, while she continued to look coldly at her brothers, painfully freezing them with her stare. She didn't flinch, didn't pull away, one moment it almost seemed like she leaned into his touch. Almost as if it was welcomed. "So I will give you this," he waved with the gun slightly next to his head "without any other unnecessary thetrics."

"Oh because you're such a good guy?"

"God no," the demon chuckled, "because you, no matter how much I hate to admit it, are everyone's best shot at killing Lucifer."

"And why exactly would you want that?" the taller man asked carefully, suspicion screaming in his catious gaze.

"Try to think for once in your life, will you?" Dianne spat. "Lucifer wants to wipe everything up, that includes the demons. Once we are all dead, they are next."

"Didn't he create demons?"

"It's not like it means something, dad created us too and yet..." She didn't need to finish the sentence, her next words were clear for everybody in the room. The three siblings knew very well, they rememebred their days as kids, when they almost hated him for leaving them for so long, but Sam and Dean just wanted to forget it. Not to think about it now after all they went through. Now that they had each other, but she couldn't forget. It wasn't the same, it couldn't be healed, only satisfied with tormented screams, with fear in the familiar eyes as he would beg for mercy. The one she would never grant him, the one he didn't deserve.

"This is benefiting to all of us. I give you this, you do your save the world thing and everybody will be happy, deal?" Crowley's offer was met with indecisive silence. "What? You want me to beg? Dirty," he smirked cheekily after none of the two reached out to take the gun frim from him, teasing the younger one into action. Sam harshly tore it from his hand, suspiciously eyeing the demon the whole time, the indifficulty of the situation unsettling.

"And you wouldn't know where the Devil is, by any chance."

"Thhh-ursday," the demon rolled the word off his tnogue carefully as he was thinking of the answer. "Birdies told me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

"Great," Sam nodded, taking an unsure step backwards, stealing a subtle glance at his sister who was carefully watching his movements with calculating look, silently predicting his next actions. "Cool." Like reading his thoughts, Dianne stepped in front of Crowley the second her younger brother pointed the gun into the center of his forehead, only to press it against hers. He gulped nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back, and adjusted his grip on the Colt, almost squirming under her cruelly freezing green glare, the point of the gun barely touching her skin.

"Dee, move," Dean said quietly, reaching out to grab her wrist and get her out of the way, but she didn't even look at him, only held her hand to stop him mid-action, staring coldly straight into his the younger Winchester's eyes, waiting for him to give up, to break and crumble because she knew that no matter what, he could never hurt his sister. Even if she was just a shell.

"Come on Sammy, pull the trigger and you might finally find out what exactly am I. You would like that wouldn't you?" she purred, pressing herself more firmly onto the cold metal of the weapon, never flinching from her brother's dedicated gaze. "There is no way your sweet little Dee would do this, is it? Who am I, and what am I playing? You so desperately want an answer, yet you refuse the acklowledge the truth standing right in front of you, her life in another man's hands once again, how shameful." He clenched his jaw in visible frustration as her whispers reached into the deepest depths of his mind, echoing there like a conscience, an inner fight making him torn, differences between right and wrong now almost non-existent as he had no idea what was actually real and what was just a demonic trick.

"Sam--" Dean called out to him, trying to either stop him or encourage him, the tones of their voices hard to differenciate, with the rising adrenaline in her blood, exchanging the cruelest looks.

The youngest Winchester hesitated, his hand shaking slightly as he gripped it tighter, fingers squeezing around the handle firm enough they started turning white. With last sharp exhale, he dropped his arm back to his side, giving up, looking defeated, leaving Dianne with a false sense of victory before he abruptly pushed her aside, shooting into an empty place behind her, the gun clicking quietly with the lack of bullets inside.

"Well aren't you Winchesters dramatic," Crowley rolled his eyes from behind the two brothers, where he appeared the second Sam tried to shoot into the place he was standing at just a fragment of second ago. He walked by them over to his desk almost agonizingly slow, and pierced them with a knowing look. They exactly knew what they would do, even before they thought about ot themselves, it was foolish to think they could ever catch them off guard, but it was worth a try. "Pass the bullets pet, if you would be so nice."

Dianne huffed in annoyance as she straightened her dress, dusting off nonexistent dirt off the smooth material and walked over to one of the cupboardsd opening it with a sharply loud squeak, only to take a box with bullets out. With her head held proudly high, looking down on everyone else in her mind, she returned to Crowley's side, leveling the men in front of her with another warning glare.

"Aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant by giving us this? I mean what happens to you if we go up against the Devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's gonna wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here the two of us are going on an extended vacation to all points nowhere and three," he took a deep breath, an angry vein appearing on his forehead as his skin started catching a frustrated shade of red. Like always when he was fed up, to the point of bursting, screaming so loud it would make anyone's lungs burn. "how about you don't miss, OK?! _Morons_!" the demon shouted, throwing the box at them and disappearing along with Dianne the very same second, before the Winchesters could even collect their thoughts, and appeared in a completely different house, where the sun was only setting down behind the nearest mountain, painting the sky with colors of fire, hours apparently dividing them and the men they left behind just now.

"Where are we?" Dianne asked, slowly looking around, warm orange light softly shining into her face, illuminating her features in radiant orange color, almost like gold fell into her eyes and hair.

"Safe, for now. I prepared it in advance so it was ready. Only you, me and a few of the most trusted I could find."

"Trusted? In hell?" she chuckled, recieving a sideways smirk from the demon, his whole face hidden in a shadow.

"Least likely to stab in the back I mean, I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not, quite the opposite, actually," she bit her lip, fighting back a fond smile and placed her hand on Crowley's shoulder, satisfying the urge to be near him, drinking in the warmth he radiated. He only chuckled softly in response, quietly watching her come closer.

"Hm, really?" Many people would find his tone mocking, bitter even, but she knew better. The playful sparkle in his eyes and barely noticable smile, almost relaxed as he looked at her in amusement, leaning into her touch almost unnoticeably. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable, take a nice bath and join me for a drink afterwards?" He suggested, almost in whisper, thumb tracing the line of her jawline tingling her skin like butterfly wings, stopping on her chin, two fingers holding her face to get a clear view of sun sparkling in her bright green eyes, black eyeshadow smudged in the corners, glitter fallen from her eyelid glinting on her cheekbones.

"Won't you be joining me?" she purred, the tip of her tongue brushing teasingly along her bottom lip, leaving a wet trail making the man in front of her exhale sharply, intense gaze lingering on her lips before he abruptly let go. The demon turned away and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself some of the golden liquor, the smell of alcohol hitting her nose.

"Not now pet, we both had a very long day, didn't we?" Looking around, his eyes caught a demon walking by and whistled on them, making them stop, and they unsurely approached them with a bowed head. "Go prepare Dianne a bath upstairs, chop-chop."

"Of course," they mumbled before leaving them alone once again.

"So considerate, thank you," she smiled, watching him take a small sip from the glass, smacking his lips in delight at its taste, and turned back to face her with a satisfied smirk, elegantly holding the glass in his right hand, the golden liquid circling along the girt of the glass.

"Of course, only the best for you." They fell into silence, facing each other in comfortable quiet atmosphere, none of them really moving, almost as if they were waiting to be interrupted by someone else. She looked at him like he was a god, like he ruled hell and the darkness yet she still found him giving her a fond look, the only one who seemed to deserve it. Crowley just got lost in her, beautiful, delicious and willing in every way.

"Sir," the demon from before came back into the room and cleared their throat, hands clasped behind their back in subtly nervous gesture, uncomfortable with the scene they just walked in on. "The bath is ready."

"Perfect. Pet, go clean up and you" he pointed lazily at the demon, "go fetch me ice, I hate warm alcohol."

"Yessir," the demon mumbled in response, jumping out of Dianne's way when she walked past them, cautious not to touch her in any way in case she'd see it as inappropriate, and let her head upstairs into the bathroom.

It was suprisingly warm, heated tile so relaxing to walk on like stone heated from summer sun, air pleasant enough not to leave her shivering when she took off her clothes, only small goosebumps raising on her arms and back as she undressed her clothes, feeling indescribable relief when her body was released from its tight grasp. A deep sigh escaped her lips, hair untangling and make up running down her face as she fell underwater, hot bath and sweet scent relaxing her muscles.

The day went nothing like she thought it would, stressing her out more than she already had been, bringing up memories she pushed aside, so hard trying to forget and ignore them. They always came back. Warm fuzzy feeling of home with them, flashbacks full of silly laughter and sweet moments in the most bitter times, making her miss it. Long for them to be back, but they were far too long gone and there was never no way of going back. She didn't even want to. She had everything she needed and more with Crowley, he would have never act like them, he would have never leave her behind. She knows it, she wishes and hopes that it is true. However, still there are memories she can't get rid of, haunting her nights as she's falling asleep, longing to have a real family again, like she used to. Broken, strange, but hers and comforting. Seeing the two of them just left her empty now, too many emotions triggered by seeing their stupid faces after all those years, filling her mind with nostalgia and weakness, bringing her back to her child self. The disgustingly Winchester one, righteous, honorable, _moral_. Things she threw away ages ago. Still she couldn't help herself, but let her mind wander back in time, looking at things that used to be...

_An almost quiet early morning, smell of burning eggs filling her nose as she opened her eyes, morning sun flashing painfully into her face, seeing Sam and Dean trying to extinguish a fire that started on the old pan, curses flying through the air loud and clear._

_"What are you doing?!" Sammy yelled trying to rip the towel from his borther's hands_ _, but he held it higher, impossible for the short boy to get it._

_"Trying to suffocate the flames what do you think genius?!" The older boy yelled back running aroud the room as Sam chased after him_ _, the fire dangerously close to Dean's hair._

_"Yeah and now the towel is on fire too, great riddance!"_

_"Why don't you try it yourself smartass?!"_

_"Girls," Dee interrupted their bickering in a low hoarse voice, eyes still half-closed sleepily, short blonde hair falling into her face, all tangled and messy. "The extinguisher is literally right under the sink, what the hell."_

_"Yeah exactly Dean, the extinguisher is right under the sink," the boy mouthed back, grimacing at his brother_ _in sarcasm._

_"Then why did you hand me a towel?!"_

_"You-"_

_"Oh my God!" she exclaimed in annoyed manner, running into the bathroom, putting out the fire in her brother's hands herself and threw the extinguisher aside without a care. "Boys," she scoffed afterwards, blowing out a messy strand off her_ _face and rolled her eyes._

_"Well, there goes our breakfast," sighed Dean, throwing the burned pan into the sink, defeated, and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest_ _like he was thinking about their next options._

_"Yeah, no I'm hungry, gimme the card," Dee pouted, snatching a wallet out of Dean's jacket_ _before anyone could protest._

_"It's empty, and we only have a few dollars now."_

_"So no food?" Sammy asked, furrowing in disappointment. "Where's dad?"_

_"No idea, but he should be back in a few days."_

_"You know what, no this is stupid, Dean, give me the five." The brothers looked at their sister curiously, heads tilted in confusion_ _._

_"What could you possibly buy for a five?"_

_"Leave it to me," she grinned proudly and took the money from her borther's hand, heading outside into the closest gas station_ _, happily skipping down the sidewalk, humming a made up melody just to distract herself from the silence._

_Arriving, she smiled sweetly at the cashier, who returned it with a frienly nod, going back to reading a magazine in his hands, not paying any attention to her. Dee walked through the isles for a while, checking where the security cameras were, figuring out the best one to take from. After a few minutes she stopped in the back, picking up two ceral bars, snakily slipping another two to each of her sleeves and headed to the cashier, handing him the two bars with a friendly smile._

_"Isn't it too early for snacks?" he laughed taking the five dollars from her hand without any suspicion._

_"Dad wanted snacks for our trip, these are his favorites," she giggled trying not to seem strange or nervous in any way_ _, putting on the most innocent face she could._

_"Well I hope you have a safe trip then," the man waved as she was leaving, jumping slightly when the alarm went off_ _when she walked through the door._

_Dee looked at him, child-like worry in her eyes as she carefully watched him laugh it of. "Must have scanned one of the bars wrong, don't worry about it."_

_"Thank you sir!" she exclaimed with a big smile, running out of there as excitedly as she could seem, heading straight back to her unpatiently waiting brothers_ _inside of their rented motel room._

_"You're back!" Sammy jumped from the bed when he saw her enter, excitedly taking the two bars from her._

_"Don't worry dear brothers, today we feast on cereal bars_ _," Dee announced in ceremonial-like voice as she stood in the doorway_ _, her index finger pointing towards the ceiling._

_"Eh," Dean complained as Dee spilled the food onto the bed_ _, making a disgusted face, barely dodging the slap coming from his sister._

_"Are you seriously going to be picky right now?"_

_"Um...no?" he guessed carefully, taking one of the bars and took a big bite, showing her a thumbs up_ _with a fake grin._

_"Good answer," she said, jumping to sit next to them, and accidentally elbowed Dean into his stomach, starting another round of bickering._

A small smile creeped to Dianne's face at the memory, disappearing as quickly as it came, as soon as she realized what she was doing, and got out of the bath. The air now much colder against her skin, overheated from the hot water, and slipped into a bathrobe, the smooth silk comfortably soft on her naked body, hair still dripping with water, and headed downstairs, bare feet silent, almost muted against the wooden floor.

She saw a glimpse of Crowley on the balcony, his back turned to her, a glass of whiskey still in his hands, reflecting the soft light from the stars that recently appeared on the dark blue sky. He seemed deep in thought, coming back to the events of this day, trying to plan everything that might come next as they were hiding from the most powerful creature of hell and earth, their lives in danger with every breath they took.

"You are very tense," she whispered into his ear after she sneaked near, her hand sliding gently over his shoulder until she stood in front of him, bare feet almost freezing against the cold stone from the outside, cool wind slapping against her much harsher than it seemed to Crowley in that moment.

His brows were slightly furrowed, but the second he realized it was her, he smirked wickledly, scanning her body up and down in the thin silky bathrobe. "Don't you smell nice," he remarked taking a sip from the glass in his hands, not taking his gaze from her, drinking her in almost hungrily. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little," she admitted quietly, hugging herself in a tight embrace, trying to shield her body from the cold air.

Without a word, he took off his blazer covering her shoulders for at least some kind of warmth. When he wasn't looking she wrapped herself in it more tightly, subtly inhaling in its smell, enjoying the feeling it brought.

"What are you thinking about?" Dianne asked, breaking the pleasant silence, and raised her hands to play with his tie, trying to distract them both from the things that are coming their way, impossible to stop. But they were together to face it, to fight it all.

"I gave one of the most powerful weapons to two walking hoards of plaid, praying that they will be able to kill the Devil. I have...doubts, to put it lightly," he answered in a monotone voice, looking into the distance and she let out an emotionless chuckle, placing both hands on his chest. Crowley set the liquor aside, and grasped one of her hands in his, lifting her chin with the other, forcing her to look into his eyes, taking in all of each other's features, never seemed to have enough, each and every time remembering the other one's face like it was the first time.

"Thank you," Dianne said before he could even let out a single sound, allowing herself a very first genuine smile in a long time, almost taking the air out of his lungs.

The demon didn't need to ask what she meant, he knew, he planned it. For her, as a gift, a treat, after all her service, sacrifice and work, he gave her exactly what she wanted. Like he always did. No matter how long it took, she would always get what she wants, what her heart desires. Maybe because Crowley loved spoiling his pet, maybe because he always got the best thank you, but it might have been just because that's what they did. Giving each other everything and more, going out of their way and he could never tell exactly why. What made them and when it started, it seemed like it had been like that forever, and even longer than that.

"Well, there's no reason to thank yet, is it? I still don't hear them screaming in the basement." He watched her laugh, a sadistic spark dancing in her eyes. Hungry for vengance, bloodthirsty. Just how he liked it. Leaning towards him, she put her lips close to his ear, close enough to brush against its shell as she whispered in a low voice, tingling his skin with her hot breath.

"How can I possibly repay such a grand gesture, sir?"

"Not now pet, you should go and sleep, but know that I will accepting this offer tomorrow." She nodded, stiffening a small laugh when he winked, and took a step away, grabbing Crowley's glass, and drank all its content in one big sip, handing it back to him and returned the teasing wink he used on her just a few moments ago.

"Looking forward to it," she purred one last time and headed upstairs to bed, leaving him alone only by himself, his thoughts and burning desire he forced himself to set aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and merry Xmas to those who celebrate it!


	4. Chapter Three - Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is the most buggered son in all of creation. They burned down his house. They ate his tailor, but what's the worst, they almost killed something really precious of his. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of violence, mentions and implications of sexual assault, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought writing fight scenes would be so damn hard.

The next few days they lied low, keeping everything about their location completely secret, but something didn't sit right with Dianne. Almost unnoticable whispers amongst the demons around, prying eyes, suspicious edge to their movements whenever they were near her and Crowley's conversation. Something was off. Of course it was only the matter of time before things would go wrong, demon's faithfulness was never something to rely on, but now it was different. They were in danger from the very beginning, yet now she could smell plots in the air, cunning schemes exchanged in private, and the Devil himself was on their tail. 

"It's not right," she mumbled quietly, playing with the edges of the sheets, unable to ease the worry in her mind. 

"What isn't?" Crowley asked, not looking at her as he was buttoning up his shirt, her own clothes were thrown not too far away, crumpled on the floor and bearing the memory of not too long ago. 

"Something," she replied simply and rolled over to lay on her stomach, the sheet wrapping themselves more tightly around her with the movement. "You must've noticed them, they are planning something. Attack? Bringing us to Lucifer for a very entertaining execution?" 

"I don't know pet." His gaze shifted to her, eyes quickly roamig her barely covered body before finally catching her eyes in a suggestive smirk. "But we're going to be ready, aren't we? A few idiot demons had never stopped us." 

She stood up from the bed, red silk sliding against her skin smoothly as she untagled from them, and fell on the floor, pooling around her bare feet almost like a puddle of blood. Crowley watched her attentively, the tip of his tongue licking his bottom lip unconsciously at the teasing sight, and let her grab the red tie from his hand without any protest at all, too busy drinking in the view. His desire just seemed endless, she was addicting and he couldn't stop, he didn't even want to. She molded herself into everything he ever desired, and his desires just somehow shaped into her. 

"Not demons, but the devil might," Dianne murmed quietly her gaze focused on the tie she threw over his neck, fingers playing with the smooth fabric. Crowley lifted her chin, forcing her to look at his face, her eyes almost sparkling as she gazed up into his own, slightly parted lips stealing Crowley's attention for a fragment of second. 

"Are you doubting me?"

"Never," she shook her head in denial, the reply coming out of her mouth quicker that any thought. "I'm doubting the Winchesters." _The impulse driven men with deep-rooted savior complex incapable of logical thought._

"I'm sure your uncertainty is more than justified, but one thing they excell at is killing. That we know for sure." A beat of silence passed as Dianne waited, still unsure. "Alright, you get dressed, we will get rid of those idiots downstairs, might torture a few, learn something new, lift your spirits. Sounds like a deal?"

The blonde leaned closer, wicked glint back in her eyes as she smirked at his words, forcing herself to push the worries aside. She had to trust Crowley after all. "Hell of a deal," she whispered, smirking as she felt his hand on her hip again, pulling her closer and pushing the fair hair from her shoulder just to admire the hickeys already darkening on her collarbones. Almost like a signature he loved to look at, softly tracing them with his fingers.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Dianne hid the ghost of a smile that creeper its way onto her face as he pulled away, and watched him disappear into the hallway. With the click of the closing door, she picked up her clothes from the floor throwing them all onto the messy bed for the maid and made her way into the closet. 

All this was new. Fresh and exciting, but at the same time her mind kept racing through all that could go wrong, they had never dealt with the devil himself before, the creator of all demons, a fallen archangel, stronger than anything they har ever faced. So much more powerful than anything they had met before, useless demons, princes, _Lilith_. Dianne shrugged at the memory of her, the one blurred memory, faded flashes and pictures appearing in her mind, yet no detail. Nothing but a strange feeling of fear, lingering with distant memento of pain. She was scared, for herself, for Crowley, but the rush of adrenaline that came with the new situation wasn't as big, as intense, as the burning feeling eating her from the inside. If anything were to happen to him--

 _No_ , she thought to herself firmly. She could never let that happen, it was their deal. Her life was his, to do as he pleased, have as a sacrifice, an escape plan, completely in his hands. He could destroy her with the most simple gesture of his hand. The only way she swore to die was for him, his use and his advantage, devoted to him and his protection to her last breath. 

With uncomfortable shiver she made her way to the closet, tight feeling of anxiety still squeezing her chest, looking inside with her head swirling with too many other thoughts. Her hand caressed the soft textures of her clothes in indecisive manner of which one to pick, subtle smell of smoke suddenly hitting her nose 

Dianne's hand stopped mid-movement and she sharply turned around, eyes frantically flying over the room in search of certain danger, ready for defence. The burning scent was only subtle, like an aftermath of a blown out candle lingering in the air still after, and she couldn't see any of it. No flames. Maybe it was harmless, yet nothing ever came without harm in her life, no sense alarm unjustified. 

As a loud crash came from downstairs, her worries were comfirmed, loud noises muffled by the old walls suddenly echoing everywhere behind the closed doors, and she knew she had to act quickly. This was what she expected, they both did, when there was now most likely a prize on their heads, but she was still unprepared.   
A pair of heavy steps suddenly sounded outside of her door, hurrying her with not enough time to think as they stopped, their shadows visible on the low doorstep. The door creaked open, two men stepping just after Dianne managed to grab an angel blade hidden securely in her dresser and face the amused smirks on their faces. 

"Look at that, we might finally get a piece of Crowley's bitch" one of them said, the empty black soul flashing in his eyes for a single second, either as a warning or a boasting, and looked her up and down, licking his lips. 

"Gross," she grimaced in disgust, the way they looked down on her boiled the blood in her veins. Just yesterday they would be licking dirt off her soles like the stupid worthless beings they were to her, inferior in every sense, yet there they were, checking her out like a treat. "I will make a necklace out of your teeth." The demons scowled, confident grins on their faces slowly twisting into rage, their breathing almost like growling. Downstairs, she heard a man scream, a sudden loud sound fading into background, neither of the three paying it any mind. 

"We'll see about that sweetheart," the other one snickered and charged at her with all his strength, silver blade of his own shining in his hand, and Dianne barely had a chance to dodge. She managed to jump aside, catching the demon's arm with her own, and stabbed him into the ribcage, letting him slump heavily onto the floor, dead. 

"You're good," he said, stealing a glance at the corpse lying at her feet. 

"You sound too surprised for my liking." The demon blocked her leg as she attempted to kick him, his distraction being her only advantage, and reached to to hit her as she tried to regain her composure. He missed as she jumped away, watching him from under her brows, patiently observing his fighting movements to use them. The demon tried to attack again, every time she dodged and lunged back, keeping herself distanced from him. 

"You can't run forever." Dianne felt a wall slightly touching her back as he stepped closer, cornering her, blocking almost every possible escape route. 

"Fair point," she responded simply and quickly kicked him into stomach and ran past him out as he stumbled back clumsily.

Outside of the room, the harsh smell of burning wood got more intense, making her choke and cough as she ran through the hallway dimmed slightly with smoke, desperately trying to find Crowley. He was alive, any other option was just simply unimaginable, the idea of failing him so ridiculously, especially since it was such a short amount of time that they had been separated would just drive her into madness. 

Heavy stomping chased after her own steps and she didn't even have to look to know who's chasing after her. Dianne could deal with him later, maybe fulfill her promise once she finds Crowley, but now she just had to find him.   
She stopped in her tracks when she saw another three demons going up the staircase, black eyes watching her expression with cruel glee, knowing very well that now she had no other choice but to fight them.   
The blonde stole a hesitant glance at the old wooden railing, debating her every possibility quickly in her mind and fidgeted nervously with the weapon in her hand as they surrounded from every angle. 

"Where is Crowley?" she asked, shifting her eyes to stare right at the demon in front of her, squeezing the handle so tightly her arm trembled with the effort. Everybody around her chuckled, bitter mocking amusement, taunting her straight into her face, like they were better. As if she was weak. 

"Looks like he left you here, tough luck." Her only response was a sarcastic smirk, teasing and degrading them even as she was in a situation that seemed like didn't have an escape. They could laugh, but she would see them on their knees, nothing but a filthy scum. 

"Then come dance with me. Let's have some fun before it all burns down to the ground." She wasn't dying without a fight, without the last thrill of seeing the light flicker in their eyes as she stabbed them, at least one of them. Without enough resistence to kill her right off, getting too tired of her to ever do anything further, she'd rather turn into ash with the house, then be used ever again. If she was supposed to die, it's in glory, dragging others down with her, laughing one last time at their agony, because they never truly won.

And Crowley got out, and at the end, that was all that mattered. All she wanted, she reminded herself, ignoring the cold feeling of disappointment. The nausea that came with the knowledge that she was left behind again. 

They charged at her, all of them beating her at once and she had no way of defence and kicked her down to her knees, like she was defeated in their eyes. She wasn't, nobody won over Dianne Winchester unless she didn't breathe anymore. With an enraged scream she lunged at one, stabbing him into them into the stomach, which only got her kicked down on the ground, into the ribs, leaving her gasping painfully. She tried to stand up, only to be kicked down again, the blade falling from her grasp, the repeated assault just leaving her lying on the ground, moaning in agony.   
Suddenly the attack stopped, a strong hand grabbed her by her hair, lifting her to her feet, ignoring her pained sounds and hiss of anger. In desperate attempt to make her let him go, she grabbed the wrist seizing her, digging her nails into his flesh, but without any response. Subtle drops of sweat slid down her back, her face damp and glistening from the effort and heat of the house, each rapid breath sending sharp pangs of pain through her ribs, twisting her face in badly masked expression. 

"Will you be a good girl now?" he whispered in to her ear and pressed his finger into her side. She almost didn't manage to bite back a scream. Almost. 

"Go...go fuck yourself," the blonde forced out, her whole face twitching, an kicked him into the crotch. 

Her body dropped back onto the floor with a loud thud, a soft cry rolling off Dianne's lips as she landed, but still crawled quickly towards where the silver blade was lying, picking it up just in time to stab another demon running her way. She slowly stood up facing the remaining two in front of her, watching her cautiously. 

"The best you got?" she flashed them a grin, crimson boood covering her teeth, the copper taste still thrilling even after all this time, eyes sparkling almost menacingly and arms protectively hugging her torso. What was she for, if not to make her death difficult for others? Who was she, if not a lunatic only willing to die in a blaze of glory, taking down as many as she could with her?   
With one swift movement she jumped over the railing right behind her, landing with a a sharp sting in her ankles at the contact, making her cry out and crumble down onto the floor. A single unwanted tear escaped her eye, slowly tickling her skin as it slid down her cheek while she tried to breathe without feeling like she was stabbed repeatedly.   
The air was now significantly harder to breathe as well, making her cough and choke, while pathetically squirming on the hard wooden floor. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw a bloody body resting not too far from her, the familiar face almost unrecognizable from the violence.   
"Walter, you poor son of a bitch," she whispered in a hoarse voice upon the sight, the dark-haired man lying in the pool of his own blood, dozens of footprints all around him. All the little pins and needles he had around while tailoring their clothes now stabbed in his face, stomach tore open and pieces on insides thrown all around. Bloody scissors placed in his own hand, a piece of fabric tangled around his neck, almost making her hope they suffocated him, as she noticed the missing pieces of flesh from parts of his body, ripped from their places, cut off, on certain places marked with teeth. 

A hurried sound of steps approached her from the other side, and before she could react she was grasped by her hair again, forced to stand up. She came to face a woman, her mouth smeared with blood, fingers and nails still stained by the dried red. 

"If this isn't our favorite slut," she sneered near Dianne's face, the strong scent of human flesh hitting her nose, almost making her flinch away in disgust, but she was used to it. 

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." The demon scowled at the snarky answer, yanking her hair harder, seeing the beaten up woman struggle not to show her clear discomfort as she squeezed her eyes shut, baring her teeth. Meanwhile, the remaining couple of demons arrived downstairs, and one appeared from behind the corner, curious to see what the noise was about. 

"You think you're clever, aren't you?" 

Dianne giggled mockingly in response, spitting the blood from her mouth into the demon's face, tinting her own lips the deep crimson color. "Oh, I am," she said with a wide smile, voice quiet and almost breathless. "What do you think you are going to achieve by this? Crowley is gone, he won't stop just because you kill me, you will loose and this will be just a stupid waste of time. So come on, give me all you've got! You are just bunch pathetic, little insects, nothing but a dirt under my feet! You will never truly hurt me!" 

The woman holding her threw her onto the ground, kicking her and rolling her around on her back with her foot like nothing. "I would really enjoy slicing that pretty little face off, pity," she gritted through her teeth, stomping onto the blonde's stomach, making her unvoluntarily cry out. "I wish I could see what Lucifer wants with you." The demon bent down, tighly gripping Dianne's throat, inching their faces uncomfortably and licked a long stripe on her left cheek, as if she was tasting her for the next meal. She watched the woman under her struggle, face getting redder and breathing harder with every second, but she only squeezed harder, looking at her in anticipation, clearly enjoying the view of her strength give out, and cheered on by the snickering of other demons around them. 

"Exorcisamus t...omnis...'mundus sp-spi..." Dianne struggled out, her twitchy movements slowly stopping as the demon holding her threw her head back in laugher, turning to the others, letting go of the grip on her victim's throat in distraction. 

"She's trying to excorcise me, how pathetic--" abruptly she let out a surprised gasp, light behind her eyes flicking one last time before she fell dead on top of the woman under her, a thin subtle blade sticking out of her throat. Such a stupid yet deadly distraction. 

With a clear struggle, Dianne rolled off the limp weight of her, taking out the little dagger and cleaned it off against her pants, breathing heavily, eyes set strongly ahead on the startled group. 

"Let's see how many more surprises I have," she whispered with a smirk, voice hoarse and breathing irregular, trying to ignore the sharp pain refusing to cool down in her ribcage, and stared right at the demons in front of her in challenge. The nipping smoke in the air made her feel dizzy already, her head spinning and and every part ofher body was screaming and sore, but no matter how much she hated it, she was a Winchester. She'd die screaming, covered in blood, taking them all to hell with her, because it didn't matter, because Crowley got away, because he is safe. 

With the last bit of her strenght she threw the knife into one of the demons' chest, and spun around, trying to run away as quickly as her body allowed her, searching for a backup plan. Her mind was cloudy and she felt like fainting at any moment, the temperature in the house significantly increasing with every moment and some parts of the house already burning, the bright flames taking anything they could with them, sparking a victorious idea in Dianne's mind.   
Taking a sudden turn, she entered a small dark room and barricaded the door. Magical items filled the old dusty shelves, barely any light entering through the single small window in the middle on the wall opposite of the door. Quickly, she searched through the old stuff, grabbing an ornamented bottle reminding her of a parfume and a lighter conviniently thrown in the corner, otherwise forgotten.   
She heard them come to the door, trying to to break it down, each loud bang making her hurry more as she started climbing out of the only slim window, barely fitting through the space, until she got outside into the back garden, all of it equally destroyed as the house. 

The vila was getting slowly swallowed by hot flames, but still standing, the essentials untouched and stubbornly holding the whole build. Her breathing finally easier outside, sweat suddenly cold on her skin from the light breeze, sharp pangs of pain deep in her head, but she was still alive, for now. She knew there was no point running anymore, just waiting, as the remaining two demons ran outside, making their way to where she was. 

"So you like fire," she said quietly upon seeing them coming, and held up the holy oil in her hand with a challenging smirk, all sense gone from her head. The pair backed away a little, approaching cautiously with the deadly weapon in her hands. She opened the bottle, spilling all its conetent on herself, giggling at the faces in front of her, the realization of what she was about to do downing on them. "Come fuck a burning corpse!" she yelled struggling to open the lighter with the slick oily hands. 

"Take it from her!" one of them called out. 

"She's not gonna do it."

"Bet?" she smirked, holding eye contact as the cap finally opened, and placed her thumb on the flint wheel. 

"Burned she won't be any use, he'll kill us." 

The hesitation surprised her, questions swirling in her mind distracting her, finger slipping from the flint unconciously. "What?" she asked, losing focus, letting them knock the lighter out of her hand easily, ruining her plans for a second of hesitation. Dianne wanted to scream at herself for such a stupid mistake as they seized her arms behind her back, tightly enough to leave bruises. 

"Gotcha," the demon whispered into her ear, squeezing her wrists more tightly as an emphasis. In the background, the house started to slowly crumble into ashes. "Not so tough now, are we?" 

"Tougher than your limp dick could ever get," she spat, squirming violently and hissing when he yanked her by her hair at the witty remark. 

After a while, he chuckled, throwing her on the ground almost like a limp doll, the other one immediately pinning her arms down, immobilizing her. 

"Before anything else happens, we were promised a gift, weren't we?" From behind her head, there came a sound of agreement and a laugh as the guy before her now came to her vision, stains of blood still around his mouth similarly to the woman she killed inside. 

He took a knife out of his pocket, showing how it flashed in the light of the fire and knelt beside her, just close enough to kick. Completely umphased by her attack he spit blood onto her, laughing at her mockingly and pinned her leg down with one of his hands, grasping her ankle tightly. 

Dianne started squirming harder, throwing her body around, kicking with her free leg aggressively as she tried to break free with completely no effect, making the demons chuckle in amusement, with all evil intentions in their eyes. 

"I must admit, you took more of us down than we expected, but well, their loss." Teasingly, he slid the tip of the knife down the line of her throat, soft sounds coming to her ears at the friction of her skin and the cold metal, and grinned at any attempt of struggle as she refused to give up, forever so stubborn. With one swift motion, he cut her shirt open, exposing her stomach and underwear to him. He chuckled at the sight, eyes almost lighting in delight as he leveled her beaten body up and down. Like a shining prize, an award.   
"Crowley was hiding all of this, selfishly having it for himself, but no more. You're our bitch now."

Her stomach tightened, nauseous feeling crashing into her like a wave. With an agressive scream, she threw her body around again, more violently than before, in an unsuccessful attempt of defiance, her pride, the last thing keeping her fighting, refusing to burn out. 

"Give up, maybe if we do it lomg and often enough you'll learn to like it," the demon inched his face close to hers, breathing on her skin, sending disgusted shivers down her body. Dianne didn't waste the opportunity and with a quick motion she bit into his face. Copper taste of blood flooded her mouth and she spit anything she could into his face, pieces of flash landing on his cheeks and nose. 

"Fucking slut," he yelled, hitting her hard across the face several times, piece of his lips and right cheek missing. 

She laughed after every hit she got, every time weaker and weaker as she started to feel dizzy, a painful tag of her scalp waking her up a bit, before her head forcefully hit the ground beneath her, sending sharp pain deep into her brain. Vision blurred and her body didn't feel like hers anymore, and she lied motionless on the ground, unable to bring herself to react as they started to touch her anywhere they could, hands traveling and roaming all over her, and all she managed to do was slowly shake her head from side to side, eyes barely focusing on the figure on the top of her. 

A weak pained moan escaped her lips as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach, muscles tensing almost as a last attempted to move away, escape. She only heard distant laugher, the sounds almost far away from her ears, too quiet, unreal. 

Pathetic mortal body.   
Just a weak little human.   
Unable to defend herself, unable to resist no matter what. So little required to defeat it, to break it. 

"I--" she started, her voice weak just above a whisper, but loud enough to get their attention. Someone grabbed her cheek, pinching them together in taunting manner, as if she was a child cooed over by their parent. "I'll kill you...assholes." They all roared with laughter as they saw her struggle even with talking, the one now kneeling above her bent down, hand traveling from her stomach till he grabbed her by her throat and inched his lips close to her ear and sharply inhaled, blood from his bitten off cheek smearing on her own. 

"I'll love to see you try. Too bad we're not allowed to kill you, I'd very much enjoy it." She could see how he looked into her eyes, hand gripping her throat tighter, and then slowly licked her cheek all the way from her jaw up to her temple. She flinched away in disgust, some muscles starting to obey again. 

Dianne felt strength coming back to her limbs and tried to move them, break free, but their grasps now seemed stronger than before, no way of getting away presented anymore. 

"Don't be a coward, kill me. Kill me!" she screamed at him with all the strength she had left, challenging him, desperately hoping it would make him end it. He grinned, very well knowing what she was trying to do, the confidence unmistakable in his eyes, as he was sure he had broken her. Placing his hands on his lips, the victorious smirk remaining on his face, they were both sure she had lost. Anything was better than this.

She felt his hands unbuttoning her pants, starting to slowly slide them off her hips, when just like that, they were gone, like his weight on her.   
Confused, her eyes searched around rapidly, pained yelps coming from somewhere around her, but she couldn't say where. The hands hold her down gone as well. 

She was free to go, to escape, but she could move. Everything hurt, every breath and subtle movement, every though and even just staying still. There was not enough strength in her body to move, to stand up amd walk away, get back to Crowley and continue in their hiding, but she just couldn't.   
Around her now ruled silence, only the cracking of wood under the might of fire, and silent steps coming her way. Her head fell to the side, a pair of shiny black shoes all she could see, now calmly awaiting her end. Instead however, the stranger knelt down beside her, carefully sliding their hands under her back and knees, slowly lifting her up, gingerly almost like a precious china doll, into their arms.   
A familiar cologne hit her nose, her head now resting on his shoulder, safe and alright. 

  
"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly, finally looking at his face, catching his gaze as he angled his head to look at her as well.   
"Saving you, you're welcome." 

"I don't need saving," she mumbled, gripping his jacket tightly, like he would let her go, like he even could. It wasn't his job to save her, quite the opposite, yet here he was, carrying her away, stepping over the bodies left in his wake. 

"Of course not," he agreed, tint of sarcasm in his voice, and teleported them away, into a small older house, cracked walls already covered in protection symbols, smell of mold heavy in the air. 

He slowly put her down, like she was about to break any second, on an old couch, dirty and dusty, softer than the ground, but still harder than his arms. 

She looked up at him again as he took down his blazer, covered her half naked upper body with it, shielding her from the cold air inside of the house. Dianne watched him as he loosened his tie, unbuttoned the upper two buttons on his shirts, and let out a loud sigh, brows furrowed as he focused on his thoughts. She watched him for a while, subconsciously pulling the jacket closer to her body, observed the way he rubbed his mouth almost unsure, nervous. Like worry was seizing him and holding him down, too unusual for him. Rare. 

"Why did you come for me?" He froze for a barely noticeable moment at that question, hesitantly glancing at her before he slowly knelt down beside the couch to be on the same eye level as her, looking deeply into her eyes, like he was thinking, debating whether to say what he wants or not. 

"Felt like playing a hero," he finally replied, sarcasm evident in his voice as he smirked at her, forgetting - or forcing himself to - everything he had on his mind mere seconds ago.   
She chuckled weakly, too tired to even hide the fondness in her face, pleasant warmth spreading in her chest. He came back for her, the only one who ever did. The only one she knew she could trust. 

Crowley quietly watcher her, was her eyes slowly started falling shut, how she quickly drifted to sleep, her face bloody and swollen, so different for what he's so used to seeing.   
Without making any noise, he zapped away, coming back with handful of items, class and metal clanking together too loudly in the dead silent room, but the woman on the couch didn't react, too deep in her dreams. He put them all on the small table near, and sat into an armchair opposite of her, silently watching her the whole time, almost unmoving, only her chest almost unnoticeably rising and falling as she breathed peacefully. 

After a while, she opened her eyes, seeing him sitting in front of her, unmoving as a statue, pose almost worthy of a painting. He knelt beside her again, on the way grabbing two bottles from the broken coffee table he put them on and slowly took off his blazer off her. 

"Isn't mortality just laughable," he said surprisingly seriously, tracing the forming bruise with a gentle tickling touch, the tip of his finger going around the deep bloody cuts across her stomach. 

"Still took more than others would be able to," she smirked, mentally praising herself and he only hummed in acknowledgement, and opened one of the bottles with a soft sound "What is it?" she asked curiously about it. The bottle made of dark tinted glass, antique looking shape accentuated with decorative ornaments, dirty unreadable tag stuck to one of its sides. Dark liquid with a strong bitter smell touched her lips, as Crowley helped her take a sip, looking at her silently, almost as if he was ordering her to drink. Dianne took a few deep gulps, grimacing in disgust and pain as the coughs from the intense taste sent sharp pain through her stomach.

"I think you'll be much more content not knowing, but it will heal you slowly since we have to be ready as soon as possible now that Lucifer is on us." He was about to stand up, when she grabbed him by his hand, impossible quickly given her condition. 

He slowly looked at their hands in a moment of surprise, and equally slowly lifted his gaze at her face, as she was looking up from the couch, eyes sparkling from behind her heavy eyelids. "Thank you. You saved my life now one too many times, I don't think I can truly repay it and I already gave you my life and soul."

Something flashed in Crowley's eyes, almost like a memory, eyebrows twitching slightly into a frown as he looked at her, mind seeming to wander away for a while again, undiscribable expression she hasn't really seen on him yet twisting his features. "After all this time you should already know, that I value good service," he said finally, voice a little quieter than normal and as calm as never before, and walked away, somewhere, leaving Dianne to the silence and her thoughts, until she gradually fell asleep again. 


End file.
